


If it takes forever//Then I'll wait forever...

by flickawhip



Series: Biker!Steph [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biker!Steph, Biker!Tamina, Country-Gal!Mickie, Diner-Owner!Flick, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tamina sets her sights on the diner's owner... can she get the girl?





	If it takes forever//Then I'll wait forever...

“Flick, ‘cmere...”

“Busy Mickie, some of us actually have to work you know...”

“Flick... please... just come here a minute.”

Mickie had rolled her eyes slightly at her friend, noting the sigh and the way the girl shoved a wave of blonde hair out of hazel eyes, the taller woman looking frustrated even as she gave in. 

“What?”

“Nice to meet you too.”

The comment had come from the woman sat with Stephanie, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips all the same, waves of deep brown hair pushed back to reveal sparkling brown eyes, the woman’s voice almost teasing as she stood, smoothing her leather vest down over her jeans and t-shirt. 

“Mickie tells me you’ve been alone some?”

“Yeah. Well, who wants a woman who runs a diner anyway...”

The woman had looked Flick over again with a smirk, taking in the simple jeans and t-shirt, the scrawled ‘Whip-smart’ logo emphasising the womans’ curves. 

“You never know...”

“Actually I do... excuse me...”

“Wait.”

The woman’s hand was light on Flick’s wrist, noting the flinch even as the woman turned, her eyes dancing with confused anger. 

“The point was... maybe I’m interested in you... Miss Sassy.”

“You don’t even know me...”

“I know your girl here said you deserved better than that schmuck who ran off on you...”

“He didn’t run...”

Flick had placed the words carefully, her voice rough.

“I did.”

“Then maybe it’s time to let down your guard a little... not everyone wants to hurt you.”

“Nice dreams you got...”

“Tam... leave her.”

Stephanie spoke softly.

Flick had moved away, washing down the counter with a sigh, turning away even as Mickie made her way over. 

“She likes you.”

“Yeah... why?”

“Oh gee, I dunno.... smart, snarky bitch like you, what’s to like?”

Mickie’s voice was teasing. 

“You ain’t the only one with scars ya know...”

“Sure... then why is it I keep trustin’ the wrong ones...”

“Maybe ‘cause you keep running when the right one is right there... staring at you like she wants to protect you.”

“What?”

Flick had turned at that, her eyes meeting ‘Tam’s’ across the room in an intense stare. 

“Is she...”

“Starin’ at you like she wants to come over? Yeah.... She won’t though, it’s your move... she respects that.... so come join us... or don’t... but she won’t harm you.”

“Ah.... fuck me.”

Flick had groaned, letting her head drop forward a little. 

“Fine... I guess I can stand a night feelin’ wanted.”

She had followed Mickie back, hating how shy she felt. 

“Start over maybe?”

She suggested mildly. 

“What’s your name, Tall and Muscled?”

“Tamina, you must be Flick... patron saint of dumb-ass bikers who keep forgettin’ to eat... like this skinny rat here.”

Tamina was smirking as she poked Stephanie lightly. 

“You could say that...”

Flick had smiled slightly. 

“Yeah well, maybe I can pay a debt or two... take you out sometime?”

“Well... the diner keeps me busy...”

“So I’ll come to the diner... after hours.”

Flick had laughed.

“Sure of yourself ain’tcha?”

“Yeah, well, I know I wanna treat you right...”

Flick had smiled then, the first honest smile in a long time. 

“Alright, but no double dates, I don’t need to watch Mickie here grindin’ on your girl...”


End file.
